1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid delivery system for delivering liquid to a liquid jetting device, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink-jet printers are an example of one known class of liquid jetting device. In an ink-jet printer, ink is delivered from one or more ink cartridges. In one known conventional technology, a large-capacity ink tank is provided outside of the ink-jet printer and is connected by a tube to an ink cartridge in the printer, thereby increasing the ink storage capacity.
However, depending on the type of ink cartridge, simply connecting a tube to the ink cartridge may result in loss of ink cartridge functionality, with a possibility that ink will not be delivered appropriately to the print head of the printer. This problem is not limited to ink-jet printers, but is a problem that is common generally to liquid jetting devices or liquid-consuming devices installable of liquid receptacles.